


Roadtrip

by Tweddel



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Inspired by Music, M/M, Roadtrip, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, i dont know what’s gonna happen yet so I can’t really tag, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tweddel/pseuds/Tweddel
Summary: Dream looked down at the beach a little further down, the sound of waves were small especially with George and Sapnap talking in the background.“Right Dream?” George asked, Dream turned to George.“Sure?” Dream said questionably.Sapnap laughed, at Dreams response, “He wasn’t even paying attention probably thinking about skinny dipping or something,”OrDream is stuck in prison and chases a reality he can’t have.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 22





	Roadtrip

**Author's Note:**

> So it’s 3 am and I started writing this at 1 so if there are grammar or spelling mistakes then that’s why I’m gonna fix them eventually I just wanna out this out there

Dream sat in prison. It had been so long since he had seen his friends, you don’t realize how much you need human connection till it’s completely ripped away from you. Dream would prolong the visits whenever Sam can in, “Please don’t go,” Sam would always leave though.

The worst thing about prison was Dream had NO idea what was happening outside, he wanted something from his old life. Not when he manipulated Tommy, before L’manberg, before the wars. Dream wanted to go back to the community house, whenever he thinks about it all he sees is the blown up home. 

How could he have done that? He blew up his home. The only place he had ever felt truly comfortable, he remembers sitting on the crafting tables and playing chess with George, or even as a kid before he had even found this area, playing manhunt.

Dream closes his eyes, he wants to be back there. He wants to start in a random spot and try to get to a nether portal, hear the screams of his friends for him to slow down. “Dreeeaaaamm~” 

Dream snaps his eyes open, but immediately sighs. It sounded so real, he wants to chase that sound, but he just can’t.

Dreams mind wanders for another hour before Sam comes with Dinner, “Here, I can’t stay long I need to do stuff,”

“George,” Dream whispered from the back wall, he was curled up inside of himself. He had been like that for a while now, the position was the kind to get annoying and probably cause problems in the future.

Sam walked over to Dream, not caring and throwing the plate of Potatoes on the floor in front of Dream, “You aren’t in a place to make demands, plus… no one has seen him,”

Dream doesn’t fully respond, he just mutters a small ‘okay’

Sam leaves, but he looks at the clock, and decides to replace it with a new one, there is no point in this other than maybe the time is a little off.

-

Dream has found that sitting so close to the lava reminds him of Sapnap. So that’s what Dream does, he sits next to the lava, it’s definitely hot, it’s been hot his whole time here but something about sitting next to something around 2,000 degrees is just familiar.

If he closes his eyes and just listens to the sound of lava popping he can feel Sapnap. Not for real but he seems to want to chase the feeling of Sapnap. Dream was fully in his mind, he could see and here Sapnap, he was so relaxed here.

Suddenly Dream heard Sam’s voice, “Dream?” Sam suspended himself across the bridge and walked over, “Why were you sitting by lava? You know you’ll get third degree burns just from sitting that close.

Sam noticed Dream's arm, “Holy shit, Dream what the hell, this will stain!” To an outsider saying this will stain doesn’t make sense but a stain here is different, when you get a stain it’s a mark that stays with you after you die, for example, Tubbo has firework stains, they aren’t bad and at this point are barely noticeable, but for sure that’s not the case with Dream, his skin is already sloughing, or shedding the top layer of skin.

“I wasn’t focused, aghhhhh Sam what the hell?” Dream complains, Sam doesn’t respond instead he continues to lift Dreams arm and wrap a cloth around it. After he’s sure that will work he pours a fire resistance potion onto the burn.

Potions are particularly difficult in this world, they have small side effects, and they have to be drunk. Unless turned into a lingering or splash pouring a potion onto something has almost no effect, a while ago people would pour small amounts of poison potions onto their arm as a sign of respect but that tradition was lost when a ruler was assassinated while performing the ceremony. 

Sam was doing this so that the burn would hopefully not cause too much damage, but also to keep Dream from being resistant. “This is to keep you from staining, I know you don’t care but one day you’ll thank me, keep your arm above your heart and once the clock hits half way I want you to put a few drops of health potion on it, okay?”

The assertive, and worried tone Sam was giving off was curious, Dream nodded but held onto the way Sam still cared for him. As Sam left, Dream turned to the clock to wait for it to hit half way, he didn’t want to stain, although he did want to see Sapnap again. Dream sat further away from the lava this time, far enough to not feel the heat, at most he might get a 1st degree burn and with that all he has to do is rub a small amount of healing on the spot and it would be fine.

Dream closed his eye, thinking back to his friends, and how kind they always were to him. He felt bad for never showing them how he felt, he never told them he cared about them. Dream remembered the look on Punz’s face, he tried to go back to his younger ages, but Punz’s gaze and Sapnaps voice made him cry, a small tear, only because he wanted to take everything back.

Dream opened his eyes, that wasn’t right, he looked around the small room, he soon realized something, there had to be an air vent somewhere in here considering that without it the lava would be unbearable, the smoke and heat would have burnt him several times.

Then he looked to the small hole where he spawns in, that is where it is, all the heat is coming in and out of that small area, and because Dream can’t get up there, it’s the perfect spot 

Dream didn’t want to think about his friends again. He couldn’t get attached to anything. Attachment is a weakness.

-

“Come on Gogggyy~ You aren’t gonna be a good thing and help the old man?” Dream teased motioning to an old man trying to reach the top shelf, George turned to Dream.

“Look who’s talking 6’1, he’s probably taller than me,” George said motioning for Dream to help, he obliged and helped the old man grab the small can of soup.

“This one is my favorite,” Dream said, the old man smiled.

“Me too,” The small white hairs on his head turn as he faces the counter and he turns to George, “A tall one he is, your lucky, I was always taller than Jack,” 

George’s face went red as he nodded slowly. The old man giggled and walked to the counter. George walked over to Dream, “We aren’t gonna talk about that?” Dream wheezes quietly.

“Okay Jack,” Dream responds giggling.

“Have a good day,” the cashier's voice rang through the small shop in Florida. A clicking brought the attention of George and Dream, “Attention all shoppers the store is now closing for bottoms who just got exposed by an old man so kindly exit the store,” 

George scoffed as Sapnap walked over to George, “Sir I’m sorry I’m going to have to ask you to leave,”

“Whatever is your shift over?” George asked, smiling trying to hide the small blush on his face.

“Yea but I have to close up so you two go on ahead get the car started,” With that the boys split up.

Dream and George headed to the car and Sapnap swept the store real quick, it was a small neighborhood market so it didn’t take long, then Sapnap grabbed a big bag of chips and 3 Coca cola’s before locking the door and throwing Dream the keys to the store, which Dream caught with skill and placed on the dash, he then jumped in the car and closed the door buckling up. 

“Wow stealing from work are we?” George asked as Sapanap threw the stuff into the car and hopped in. 

Sapnap scoffed, “I’ll pay for it tomorrow, it’s not like I haven’t been working there all summer,”

Dream turned around and started pulling out. He was sitting in the front seat of his family van, it was maybe 15 years old. Still in good shape since Dream was good at taking care of cars. Not to mention the gold paint which Dream took pride in having a colorful color on his car.

Dream soon joined the conversation and they started talking about how Sapnap’s summer job was ruining the vibe, “Yea dude you spend all hours at the store we barely do this anymore,”

Sapnap scoffed, “I don’t spend all hours plus I’m not only still in school but don’t give me that, ‘You don’t hang out’ bullshit, I know you both secretly love the store, plus making out in the back room, which by the way needs to stop before someone actually watches the security cameras,” 

Dream wheezed and George yelled ‘Gross!’

Sapnap smiled, “I’m serious those cameras still work, remember when I had you reprogram the TV George?”

George nodded remembering the one off time where Sapnap asked him to reprogram the TV system so that he could pick which feed he saw instead of seeing all of them, “Yea,”

“That is because you guys are right in the way of the camera, and I didn’t want to out you to the whole store,” Dream wheezed again and George blushed hard.

“Shut up Dream it’s not like your not scared of people finding out,” George claimed turning to Dream, who was currently crying tears of joy.

“No I’m terrified but it’s still hilarious,” Dream claimed pushing the break to stop at a red light.

The boys continued making fun of each other until Dream pulled up to a small mountain, he started paying attention to where he was driving, he followed an old small trail up to the top, the wheel prints all the same as an old gold van.

The teenagers jumped out of the car and sat on the roof. Just watching the beautiful Florida night, they shared chips, and giggles.

This was life. At its finest this mountain, the van, George, even Sapnap. This is life Dream couldn’t imagine living without his friends. 

Dream looked down at the beach a little further down, the sound of waves were small especially with George and Sapnap talking in the background.

“Right Dream?” George asked, Dream turned to George.

“Sure?” Dream said questionably.

Sapnap laughed, at Dreams response, “He wasn’t even paying attention probably thinking about skinny dipping or something,”

The words didn’t register with Dream, he just blurted out the question, “What if I went to jail?”

-

Dream sat up from the floor, what was that? A vision? A Dream? Nothing made sense, why was it so real, why did he want that? The world looked nothing like his, except maybe this is what he had been chasing, he wanted this world. He wanted to be happy, to be a nothing in a world of billions. How could he possibly go back to that place though?

He tried to close his eyes. To get back to Sapnaps words and Georges smile. Nothing worked. Every time he would close his eyes he would see the look of anger from Sapnap. How could he live like this? He’s chasing something not physical possible. 

“Looks like your doing better,” Sam said as he walked across the bridge.


End file.
